


Aint it Fun?

by HunterMay18, sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Riding, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, larry - Freeform, nourry smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets a little bit too drunk at a friends wedding. Harry has to take care of him in more ways than one. In the midst of everything happening, Louis barges in only to join in on the fun. <br/> </p><p>  <em>“I guess this is where the party is at, but where was my invitation?” Louis threw off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his boxers and pants in one go. His dick was standing proudly against his stomach and Harry licked his lips at the sight. </em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Aint it Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just smut written with one of my best friends.

 

 

“Niall what did I tell you about drinking too much!” Harry scolded him as he had to hold him up as they walked into the toilets.  
  
“I have no clue what you are referring to,” Niall slurred out, and majority of it was jumbled but Harry was able to make it out clear enough, even with the heavy accent he has.

Harry just shook his head, “No more with the drinking, you need to stop. This is a wedding for fuck sakes and not to mention you best friends wedding! How do you think he feels if you make a fool of yourself and embarrassing him in the process?”

“He’d laugh, I think that Chris is just too uptight anyways--” Niall had to cut off what he was saying before he was bent over the toilet vomiting all the contents in his stomach. Harry just sighed and rubbed at his back, “I’m sorry.” Niall finally spoke, throwing up just mainly alcohol, he sort of sobered up a bit.

“It’s alright, what do you expect when you get your hands onto the free bar.”

Niall just chuckled and sat down on the floor, Harry flushing the toilet, “Now wash your hands and get that horrid smell from your mouth.”

“Yes master,” Niall muttered coldly as he slowly got off the floor, “How the fuck am I going to get the vomit taste out of my mouth?”

“I dunno, just rinse your mouth out in the sink and then like, get some mints or gum or something.” Harry says, scowling. Niall’s attitude just took a bad turn, the way it always did when he started sobering up. Sober Niall was fun, Drunk Niall was the life of the party, but the Niall in between was hell to deal with.

Niall huffed, getting irritated at Harry. He was always being a buzzkill at the wrong times, could never just let Niall have drunk fun without worrying or making him stop. “You act like I don’t know how to hold my liquor. I’m Irish, drinking is second nature to me, Harry.”

Harry rolled his eyes, scoffing. “Oh yeah? Well why the hell did I have to hold you up, then? Why couldn’t you speak straight? Hmm, Oh Mighty One?”  
  
Niall glared at him, “That means that the lagger they have here is the good stuff not some cheap watered down stuff. Fucking Americans don’t know how to do it when it comes to brewing their own alcohol.”  
  
Harry chuckled, “Alright, you got that. I went to America once and I asked for their strongest beer and that shit was nothing compared the stuff here.”

“Stupid americans,” Niall muttered as he finally got the vomit smell off himself, but his mouth still reeked, “Would it be weird if I put soap into my mouth and gargle that?”

Harry gagged, “Then you will have a soapy mouth.”

“Ohh wait, vodka! I could gargle vodka!” Niall exclaimed.  
  
“No, no you are not gargling vodka. You would get even more drunk.”

“It’s not like I was going to actually swallow it.”  
  
Harry scoffed, “Really? I’ve known you for about five years now, I know you. You would have gargled it and swallowed it down, even though there will be vomit. And then I’ll have to take care of you wrenching into the toilet again. Not what I really had planned to do at Chris’ wedding.”  
  
“Yeah, good point.” Niall moved over to the wall and slide down to the floor, “Besides I know where you’d rather be.”

“Ohh enlighten me, where?”

“Fucking the brains out of Tommo.”

Harry’s face went crimson, “What? How?”

“I’ve known you’ve been in love with the lad since you laid eyes on him when we all first met. And you haven’t taken your eyes off of him the whole night.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Quite so, but the dude is so clueless I still question how he still gets dressed right every morning.”

Harry chuckled and nodded his head, “Yeah, Louis was never really the brightest one.”

“Exactly, the dude seriously is like off or something. Remember when he tried to get us to go streaking in the quad and when we told him that we didn’t want to go to jail he locked us in his room and forced us to watch some shit show.”

“Those were the worst five hours of my life, it will haunt me for the rest of my life.”

“Well, maybe something else can take your mind off of it,” Niall whispered and filled with his thumbs that were in his lap.

“Wha-” Before Harry could get a word out a pair of lips pressed against his. He froze but soon he relaxed and started to kiss back. Harry let Niall kiss him and let himself kiss back, until the taste of alcohol got a little too overwhelming for him and he pulled back. “What just…?”

Niall licked his bottom lip, tasting the champagne that Harry had been drinking. “I just thought it would help you keep your mind away from Louis, just for a little bit.” Niall looked up at Harry, whose face was scrunched up in confusion. “I should have said something, I don’t know… Sorry.”

Harry shook his head, scooting closer to Niall to kiss him again. Niall instantly relaxed as Harry attached his lips onto his neck, trailing kisses up his throat until he finally got his lips on his. Niall grabbed the back of Harry’s head and deepened the kiss, he licked inside of Harry’s mouth and he even sucked on Harry’s tongue, making the latter groan.

“Fucking hell Niall, where did you learn to do that?”

“Ooh you’d be surprised, imagine that tongue somewhere else.” Niall started to unbutton Harry’s shirt, there were about eight buttons, but Harry only had four of them buttoned, “Why wear a button up when you only button up half?”

Harry shrugs, “I like to show the people some skin.”

“Imagine if you were a girl, you’d have all the guys staring at your chest rather than your face.”

Harry couldn’t argue with the and Niall took off his shirt and that fucking scarf and threw it somewhere in the room before he pushed Harry to the ground. Niall kissed his lips hard and then trailed them down to the swallow tattoos on his chest. He sucked in a large lovebite in between them before stopping at his nipples. He lightly nibbles on one while he pinched the other one, “Niall quit it with the fucking teasing.”

“Foreplay Harry, I’m not teasing.” Niall just continued with wrecking Harry’s chest, leaving many lovebites all over. Niall crawled down and got to his waist. He unbuckled the belt and licked at Harry’s happy trail before pulling down his pants and boxers enough to let his dick spring out, hitting against his stomach, standing up proudly. “Woah, where have you been hiding this?” Niall groaned as he started to lick at the tip and Harry’s hips bucked up from the surprise and pleasure at once.

“Tucked away from pervs like you.” Harry smirked, proud of the effect he was already having on Niall.

Niall looked up at Harry incredulously. “Where? Your tight ass jeans have no room for this in them, you can barely put your actual legs in! How does this thing fit?” Harry smiled, but screwed his eyes shut and gently bit his lip when Niall pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit on the head of his cock.

“Shit.” Harry whined, rubbing the palm of his hand down Niall’s back as the blonde boy took Harry into his mouth. “Oh hell, Niall. How much practice have you had with your mouth? It’s amazing."

Niall grunted, taking Harry in as far as he could, which was just more than halfway before he started gagging. Pulling off, Niall took in a deep breath and motioned to Harry’s pants. “Take em off.”

Harry started undoing his pants, almost falling as he watched Niall unbutton his shirt but not take it all the way off. “I knew you worked out, but damn Niall, you’ve really made it far. Look at your arms, they’re amazing.”

Niall flexed his arm muscles, smirking when he saw Harry lick his lips absent mindedly. “These amazing arms are gonna be holding you against me real soon.” Niall said cockily. He knew Harry had a desire to be dominated, he was always so submissive, even though he probably didn’t even know it himself.

Harry nodded, lowering his head and kissing over the skin of Niall’s bicep, feeling the muscle jump a little bit every time his mouth touched it. “I want that,” Harry said, opening his mouth slightly to suck a love bite onto Niall’s skin. He bit, licked, and sucked on the spot until he could almost taste the surfaced blood. “I’ve no pants on and you do, get rid of those things, now.”

Niall wasted no time doing as he was told, undoing his slacks and pushing them down his legs, stepping out of them.

“And you ask me where I hide mines! Look at this thing, Niall! How’s it gonna fit up my arse?” Harry stressed, his eyes wide. He leaned against the wall, shaking his head.

Laughing, Niall grabbed Harry and turned him around, bending him over the sink. “Just relax, it’s not so bad once we get going.” Starting at the nape of Harry’s neck, Niall kissed softly down his spine, making a small smacking noise with every peck.

“Don’t,” Harry whined, stretching out the ‘o’ sound desperately. “Don’t tease, come on.” When Niall kissed the last notch in his vertebrae, Harry’s back arched, moving Niall’s head with it. “Niall, come on!” Harry insisted, reaching behind him to grab Niall’s cock in his hand.

“Shit,” Niall gasped, not expecting Harry to be touching him just yet. “Okay, but like, don’t you want me to prep you? Ya know, so it doesn’t hurt?”

Harry shook his head and bit his lip nervously. “I already did that part,” he admits. When Niall gives him a confused look, he says, “Before the wedding. I was hoping to get Lou tonight.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Of course you were. When aren’t you?”

“Niall, come on, don’t get all upset. It’s not my fault, I just have a thing for Lou. But you’re just as good, come on,” he urged, jerking Niall twice to get him moving.

It worked, because Niall grabbed his hip with one hand and his own cock with the other, guiding it to Harry’s hole and rubbing it over the tight muscle tightly. Harry took in a sharp breath, letting out a small whine as Niall began to push in.

“Oh, it’s thick,” Harry said, scrunching his eyebrows together. He bit his lips and let his head fall back as Niall started up a slow pace. “Good, like that. Faster.”

Niall grunted, moving his hips faster like Harry said, earning satisfied moans from the other boy as he got deeper each time.

 

 

Louis stumbled through the reception, he had a bit too much to drink, but it was a free bar. Louis had lost count after he downed 15 shots, he seriously needed to stop, but he couldn’t.

“Lou, you need to stop before you get alcohol poisoning,” Chris, the groom, spoke to Louis as he tried to walk Louis to a chair to sit down, but was pushed away.

“No, I’m fine,” Louis mumbled and he was about to say something else when his bladder started to become full, “Shit, I need to pee.” He patted Chris on his shoulder and he somewhat made it to the bathroom  carefully. He got to the door and a wave of dizziness washed over him and he heard a noise from inside the bathroom.   
  
“Good, like that. Faster.” He heard someone moan out inside the bathroom and he knew that voice. He waited and then he got curious, he cracked open the door and he went hard at the sight. On the floor of the bathroom was Niall thrusting harshly into a very flustered Harry, “Fuck,” he muttered and he sobered up a bit, but not too much. He felt the aching in his pants and pressed his palm to relieve some pain.

He let out a real loud whimper and was about to unzip his pants when he got the greatest idea. He barged inside and both boys froze, “Louis?” Harry groaned as Niall kept thrusting inside of him, apparently having an unexpected visitor doesn’t stop him.

“I guess this is where the party is at, but where was my invitation?” Louis threw off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his boxers and pants in one go. His dick was standing proudly against his stomach and Harry licked his lips at the sight.

“So, Harry, fancy me riding you while Niall fucks you?” Niall hit his prostate dead on and Harry let out a loud “Yes!” and Louis just smirked, he knew fingering himself in the stalls a few hours ago would pay off.

He walked over to the two boys and straddled Harry’s chest. Niall stopped his movements so Louis could get himself situated on Harry. Louis reached behind himself and grabbed a hold of Harry’s dick and started to lower himself down. He stopped a few times to catch his breath and to adjust.

“Niall if you don’t fucking move I will-” Harry screamed out a loud “Fuck,” and his hips bucked up into Lou’s entrance, making him moan loudly.

They soon developed a pattern, Lou would bounce on Harry to cause Niall to go deeper only for Harry to buck his hips up; it was in constant loop. Harry’s dick soon found Lou’s prostate and Lou gripped onto Niall’s arms and groaned. “Fuck, fuck, who knew tonight would end up like this,” Louis grunted out as he started to pick up his speed, he wasn’t trying to chase his orgasm, he wanted this to last as long as he could make it.

He leaned back into Niall’s chest and grabbed his face to attach his lips aggressively to his. Their kiss wasn’t really a kiss, it just involved their teeth clashing and them breathing heavily into each other’s mouths.

“Fuck, Harry you better change your fucking angle or I will get off and get myself off,” Harry’s eyes widened, he didn’t want that to happen, so he angled his hips and got it dead on. Louis screamed in pleasure, “Please, there, faster please please,” He begged and it only made Niall go faster because someone begging for them to go faster just turns him on so much.

“Fuck, Lou, if you don’t shut your fucking mouth this will be over soon.” Niall groaned as he slowed down a bit, Harry pouting because Niall stopped hitting his prostate.

“Awwh is little Harry sad because Niall stopped?” Louis teased Harry, but Harry only smirked as he thrusted his hips up so hard that Louis could have gone flying if he wasn’t holding on to his hips, “AHH FUCK!” Louis screamed and the pleasure that was coursing through his veins was unbearable, the feeling was nothing he ever felt, he never wanted it to end. “Close, close.” Louis chanted, letting the other boys know.

Niall picked up his speed, thrusting into Harry too quick and hitting his prostate so often that Harry tightened his hold on Louis hips.

“Oh, fuck.” Louis said, breathless as he released all over Harry’s chest and face. “Oh god.” He huffed, finishing his orgasm with a final blob of come falling onto Harry’s torso. Louis leaned back onto Niall, kissing him and reaching behind himself to fondle Harry.

“Oh shit, gonna come.” Harry’s voice was raspy and spent and spurred Niall on as he continued to fuck into Harry faster. Louis got up and settled on his knees beside Harry, leaning down to suck him until he came. As soon as his tongue flicked out to kitten lick at the tip, Harry splattered his face in warm come.

Watching Louis lick at his lips and taste Harry, plus the feel of Harry clenching around him when he came had Niall emptying himself into Harry’s hole. Louis popped off of Harry’s dick and licked the cum that had fell out of his mouth when he tried to swallow it all.   
  
“Fuck, that was amazing,” Louis spoke as he tried to get up off the floor to get towels to clean them up. He wiped off his chest before going and wiping off Harry’s when he noticed that Niall’s cum was leaking from him.

“How sensitive are you?” Louis got down onto his knees again and pressed at Harry’s hole, making the latter wince from oversensitivity. Louis leaned down and flicked his tongue over his abused hole, pressing it in and licked him clean. Niall was kissing Harry to get his mind off of the sensitivity he was getting from Louis, he dick had hardened slightly, but not enough to where they would have to get him off again.

Once Louis was finished with cleaning him out, he grabbed Niall and forced his tongue inside of his mouth. Niall moaned at the taste of himself and Harry on Louis’ tongue as they both licked inside of each others mouth.   
  
After a few more minutes, the kiss was broken, “So, what about a repeat in an hour at the hotel?” Harry muttered, looking at both Niall and Louis. And well, they all didn’t get dressed fast enough.

 

 


End file.
